Beginning of An End
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: Pre DH. When the smoke clears, you're left with despair... HG. Sad, i assure you


**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I'm posting here a new fanfic, a short one. I wrote this after my exam is finish. Please review and I'll be very grateful! REVIEW!**

**cheers**

**L. KIm**

**Beginning of an End**

All that Ginny Weasly could think about at that moment was the deep sadness in her heart. As the smoke clears, she could see thousands of bodies. The smell of death and decay filled her lungs. Death eaters lay still on the ground around her and among them, Ginny thought she saw faces she knew.Her wand still in her hand, she crawled out from the crumbled ruins which was once Professor Dumbledore's office. Her knees were bleeding and her legs were shaking like mad .Biting her tongue to stop herself from bursting into tears, she made her way down the mountains of rubble and stone. This is what was left of Hogwarts. Ginny would never walk down its aisles, sleep in its dormitories or study in its classes again.

She muttered "Lumos" and her wand ignited. The coldness of the night gripped her heart as she looked around to find her friends and family. She pulled a death eater off of the still body of a certain red head. Her hands went numb when she recognizes the face.

"Ron...Ron?" she cried frantically, shaking her brother "It's me,Ginny! Don't die, Ron. Don't leave me"

He was stone cold. Ginny touched his arm but there was no pulse. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt like she couldn't move

"Ginny,come on" someone was holding her hand and pulling her up.Ginny felt the warmth reach her heart.She turned and saw a pale faced Hermione. Ginny's breath caught in her throat with relieve. She flunked her arm around her sister in law and wept. Hermione patted her but her expression was unreadable.

"we must leave him.There night be other survivors" Hermione's voice was hallow.

Ginny backed away with her lips shaking. She nodded. The two girls separated, looking for their love ones. There were few who survived. Only a few, for when the Dark Lord blasted the school with one single spell, most people couldn't find shelter. Fred was unconscious but alive. George was alright except his leg was broken. Neville, Bill, Lupin,Mcgonagall,Mrs.Weasly and Mr.Weasly were badly wounded. Ginny's heart stopped when she sees her dad mutilated arm.

But her worse shock was when they found Fleur, Charlie, Luna,Hagrid and Cho Chang crushed beneath the ruins. Tears filled Ginny's eyes and she looked away. She couldnt bare this. Ron, and all of these people, were dead. No more will they talk to her; no more will they fight together.

"Gin, we found Harry" called Hermione. Her voice was strangled.. Ginny felt herself falling. What if...? She didn't want to think about it

"come now,Ginny, I'll help you,dear" she thought she heard her mother's voice but she knew she must be dreaming because her mum was laying unconscious not far off. No one can help her again, no one can give her the strength she needed to go on. She must stand alone. So she staggered to her feet and approached Hermione. Then she saw him, lying on the ground. His bright emerald eyes that had enchanted her six years ago were wide open. His wand was still in his hand. It couldn't be Ginny expected him to sit up or groaned or show any sign of living but he didnt. She could not move. How could he die? Not now, not after all they've been through together. She couldn't except it. The moment seemed to go on forever when her eyes rested on the body next to Harry. Tall,pale with slit for nostrils. Lord Voldermort. Ginny smiled for the first time in years. So he's dead. Gone. He could not live to kill moe innocent people. Harry had bring he dark lord down with him. They're safe. She's safe.

ginny felt Hemione's hand on her shoulder. They were both crying silence tears. It was hard to believe how much they had sacrificed to get to this victorious moment but it wasnt like what Ginny had dreamt. There were no happiness, no love and no Harry...,just revenge and tears that she knew Harry wouldn't like her to shed for him...

**i think that kind of sucks... but push the little purple button at the bottom and tell me wot u think!**


End file.
